lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise
Mini Lalaloopsy are miniature Lalaloopsy characters that are sold in little packages shaped like houses. They each come with accessories complimenting their personalities and interests. Many characters also come in several different versions, called editions. Their outfits usually vary and their pets are often colored differently. Unlike the standard size dolls, miniature Lalaloopsy do not come with collectible posters. Each miniature doll is about three inches tall and does not feature removable clothing like their larger versions. Series 1 #Pillow Featherbed ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Crumbs Sugar Cookie ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Peanut Big Top ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Spot Splatter Splash ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Dot Starlight ''-ft Dot Starlight'' #Bea Spells-a-Lot ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' '' Mini Pillow Box.jpg Crumbs Sugar Cookie Mini Box.jpg Mini Mittens Box.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Mini Spot Box.JPG Jewel Sparkles Mini Box.jpg Mini Dot Box.jpg Mini Bea Box.jpg '' Series 2 #Sunny Side Up ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' #Berry Jars 'n' Jam ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Tippy Tumbelina ''-ft Tippy Tumblelina'' #Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Misty Mysterious ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara Mirage'' -ft Sahara Mirage'' #Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' Sunny Side Up Mini Box.JPG Mini Berry Box.JPG Mini Blossom Box.jpg Mini Tippy Box.jpg Mini Pepper Box.jpg Misty Mysterious Mini Box.jpg Sahara Mini Box.jpg Mini Marina Box.jpg Series 3 #Mittens Sleepover (2nd edition) ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Spot Paints Purple (2nd edition) ''-ft Spot Splatter Splash'' #Peanut's New Trick (2nd edition) ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Pillow's Story Time (2nd Edition) ''-ft Pillow Featherbed'' #Sir Battlescarred ''-ft Sir Battlescarred'' #Lady Stillwaiting ''-ft Lady Stillwaiting'' #Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Swirly Figure Eight ''-ft Swirly Figure Eight'' Mittens Sleepover Box.jpg Spot Paints Purple Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Pillows Story Time Box.jpg Sir Battlescarred Mini Box.jpg Mini Lady Stillwaiting Box.jpg Mini Ace Fender Bender Box.jpg Mini Swirly Box.jpg Series 4 #Bea Plays in the Rain (2nd edition) ''-ft Bea Spells-a-Lot'' #Marina's Beach Day (2nd edition) ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Pepper's Midnight Snack (2nd edition) ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' #Mittens Bundles Up (3rd Edition) ''-ft Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff'' #Marina's Sea Adventure (3rd edition) ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Misty's Full of Tricks (2nd edition) ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' #Sahara's Desert Dream (2nd edition) ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (3rd Edition) ''-ft Pepper Pots 'n' Pans'' '' Mini Bea Rainy Day Box.jpg Marinas Beachy Day Box.jpg Peppers Midnight Snack Box.jpg Mittens Bundles Up Box.jpg Marinas Sea Adventure Box.jpg Mistys Full of Tricks Box.JPG Saharas Desert Dream Box.JPG Pepper Cooks Up Fun Box.JPG '' Series 5 #Peanut's Elephant Act (3rd Edition) ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' #Crumb's Tea Time (3rd edition) ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' #Jewel's Bubble Bath (2nd edition) ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Lady Writes a Poem (2nd edition) -ft Lady Stillwaiting #Spot's New Masterpiece (3rd edition) -ft Spot Splatter Splash #Patch's Tresure Hunt (2nd edition) ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest'' #Forest Evergreen ''-ft Forest Evergreen'' '' Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Crumbs Tea Time Box.jpg Jewels Bath Box.JPG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem Box.jpg Spots New Masterpiece Box.jpg Patchs Treasure Hunt Box.jpg Mini Forest Box.jpg '' Series 6 #Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Ember Flicker Flame'' #Peppy Pom Pom ''-ft Peppy Pom Poms'' #Berry's Blueberry Party (2nd edition) ''-ft Berry Jars 'N Jam'' #Blossom's Busy Bee (2nd edition) ''-ft Blossom Flowerpot'' #Suzette La Sweet ''-ft Suzette La Sweet'' #Rosy Bumps N Bruises ''-ft Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises'' #Prairie Dusty Trails ''-ft Prairie Dusty Trails'' #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles ''-ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles'' '' Mini Ember Box.jpg Mini Peppy Box.jpg Mini Berry Blueberry Box.jpg Mini Busy Bee Blossom Box.jpg Mini Suzette La Sweet Box.jpg Mini Rosy Bumps N Bruises Box.jpg Mini Prairie Box.jpg Mini Toffee Box.jpg '' 'Series 7 - Fairy Tales Collection' #Scarlet Riding Hood #Little Bah Peep #Tuffet Miss Muffet #Curls N Locks #Pix E. Flutters #Coral Sea Shells #Pete R. Canfly #Snowy Fairest #Wacky Hatter, Alice in Lalaloopsyland #Prince Handsome, and Cinder Slippers ' Fairy Tale Set.jpg Alice in Lalaloopsy Land with the Wacky Hatter.jpg Mini Fairytale Prince Handsome and Cinder Slippers.jpg ' Series 8 - Shoppes and Sew Sleepy Collection #Cherry Crisp Crust #Bun Bun Sticky Icing #Scoops Waffle Cone #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Peanut Big Top #Peppy Pom Poms #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Pix E. Flutters Cherry Crisp Crust Box.jpg Bun Bun Sticky Icing Box.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone Box.jpg Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Peppy Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Crumbs Box.jpg Sew Sleepy Pix E Box.jpg 'Series 9 - Candy Cute Collection and Misc.' #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Toasty Sweet Fluff # Sugar Fruit Drops # Twist E. Twirls # Mango Tiki Wiki # Feather Tell-a-Tale # Harmony B. Sharp # Dyna Might Bubbles Smack N Pop Box.jpg Toasty Sweet Fluff Box.jpg Sugar Fruit Drops Box.jpg Twist E. Twirls Box.jpg Mango Tiki Wiki House.jpg Mini Feather House.jpg Harmony B. Sharp House.jpg Dyna Might House.jpg 'Series 10 - Silly Funhouse Collection' #Silly Funhouse Jewel Sparkles ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' #Silly Funhouse Marina Anchors ''-ft Marina Anchors'' #Silly Funhouse Sahara Mirage ''-ft Sahara Mirage'' #Silly Funhouse Ace Fender Bender ''-ft Ace Fender Bender'' #Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame ''-ft Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame'' #Silly Funhouse Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot ''-ft Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot'' '' Silly Fun House Jewel Box.jpg Silly Fun House Marina Box.jpg Silly Fun House Sahara Box.jpg Silly Fun House Ace Box.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Charlotte Charades and Blossom Flowerpot.jpg '' 'Special Holiday Edition Minis:' (Available only at Target) *Cotton Hopalong Easter 2011 *Candy Broomsticks Halloween 2011 *Holly Sleighbells Christmas 2011 *Sprouts Sunshine Easter 2012 (blue and pink bonnets) *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Halloween 2012 *Ivory Ice Crystals Christmas 2012 '' Mini Ivory Ice Crystals Box.jpg Mini Holly Sleighbells Box.jpg Candy Broomsticks Box.jpg Scraps Stitched N Sewn Boxed.JPG Sprouts Mini Box.JPG Cotton Hoppalong Mini Box.jpg '' 'Mini Playsets:' *Treehouse ''-ft. Patch Treasurechest and Spot Splatter Splash'' *Bea's School Bus ''-ft Bea Spells a lot'' *Bea's School Bus Value Set ''-ft Bea Spells a lot , Berry Jars-n-Jam , Peanut Big Top'' *Carry-Along Playhouse ''-ft Sunny Side Up and extra cow pet'' *Carry-Along Playhouse -''ft Toffee Cocoa Cuddles and white chocolate Lab'' *Peanut's Spinning Ferris Wheel ''-ft Peanut Big Top'' *Crumbs' Tea Party versions: regular, & one with 2 dolls Jewel & Cookie ''-ft Crumbs Sugar Cookie'' *Jewel's Primpin Party ''-ft Jewel Sparkles'' *Berry's Kitchen ''-ft Berry Jars-n-Jam' *Pillow's Sleepover Party ''-ft Pillow Featherbed *Classroom Picture 8-pack R Us Exclusive ''-ft Original 8'' *Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser in Red and Pink versions -''ft Charlotte Charades'' *Sew Sweet Playhouse'' -ft Blossom Flowerpot'' *Marina Anchors’ Bubble Fun ''-ft Marina Anchors'' *Camping with Sunny Side Up ''-ft Sunny Side Up'' *4-packs (4 dolls & 4 pets) -- come in 15 combinations *3-packs (3 dolls & 3 pets) -- 3 combinations found *Silly Pet Parade Train & 4 wagons: **Tea Time Wagon **Spinning Pretty Wagon **Tipsy Sailboat **Sleepy Pet Wagon *Scoops Serves Ice Cream'' -ft Scoops Waffle Cone'' *Tippy's Ballet Recital'' -ft Tippy Tumblelina'' *Silly Funhouse Park ''-ft Misty Mysterious'' *Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser -''ft Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble'' Treehouse Playset.jpg Beas School Bus Set.jpg Carry Along Playhouse 1.jpg Carry Along Playhouse 2.jpg Peanuts Ferris Wheel.jpg Crumbs Tea Party Box.jpg Berrys Kitchen Box.jpg Jewels Primpin Party Box.jpg Pillows Sleepover Box.jpg Class Set 1.jpg 'OTHER MINI LALALOOPSY NEWS' On November 6, 2011 A Nintendo DS Lalaloopsy Game was released. It featured 1 of 4 minis. To be released 3/20/2012 "Adventures In Lalaloopsy Land: Search For Pillow" is the first full length Lalaloopsy movie and it includes a collectible Mini Pillow Featherbed while supplies last. Category:Browse Category:Category: Mini